


Photogenic

by hedgehoggery



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, awkward tenzo is awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgehoggery/pseuds/hedgehoggery
Summary: Tenzo smiled as he watched Kakashi sleep. He was old enough now to realize that his feelings of admiration towards his senpai had turned into love at some point. He was also old enough to realize it didn’t matter - he could be in love with Kakashi until the day he died, but they could never be together. For one, Kakashi was his senpai. And for two, Kakashi was not interested. So, though he’d never admit it out loud, he was thankful for his time in Root for no other reason than it helped him bury his emotions and hide his true feelings for Kakashi.But when he was still asleep, there was no harm in staring.





	Photogenic

Tenzo awoke to the sound of a bird softly cawing somewhere in the distance. He looked around the small shelter he had produced the night before and felt a sense of calm wash over him as his eyes rested on his senpai still sleeping across the room.

Tenzo smiled as he watched Kakashi sleep. He was old enough now to realize that his feelings of admiration towards his senpai had turned into love at some point. He was also old enough to realize it didn’t matter - he could be in love with Kakashi until the day he died, but they could never be together. For one, Kakashi was his senpai. And for two, Kakashi was not interested. So, though he’d never admit it out loud, he was thankful for his time in Root for no other reason than it helped him bury his emotions and hide his true feelings for Kakashi.

But when he was still asleep, there was no harm in staring.

He didn’t normally have the luxury of taking his senpai’s perfect figure in for any extended length of time. He had the joy of stolen glances here and there, but that’s all they were - glances - and he had forgotten how much he enjoyed savoring every feature of Kakashi’s body.

Kakashi had kicked his blanket off sometime in the night and was laying on his back, splayed out in a surprisingly vulnerable sleeping position for which Tenzo was acutely thankful. He looked at his senpai’s feet - without shoes he could begin to notice the juxtaposition of Kakashi’s smooth skin next to the hard calluses Tenzo shared from walking from mission to mission. His ankles were wrapped in their protective black armor which curved up the length of Kakashi’s calf and shin, allowing Tenzo’s imagination to fill in the contour of the muscles underneath. His black pants provided fewer clues to the thighs that hid beneath, but Tenzo found himself turning red as he noticed they did allow for an appropriately placed bulge.

He quickly continued his journey up Kakashi’s body, thankful not for the first time for the tightness of Anbu-issued uniforms. Kakashi was sleeping without his armor vest on, and the black shirt he wore underneath hugged every curve of his body like a second skin. His nipples broke the smoothness of the shirt before it fell suddenly into the valleys and mountains of Kakashi’s collarbone.

Tenzo absentmindedly licked his lips as he let his eyes survey Kakashi’s shoulder - the most exposed part of his body - which by all rights had no business being so damn sexy. The pale skin of his arm stretched tightly over the muscles beneath. The snow white of his skin was stopped sharply by the contrasting back of his gloves - tight enough to where, at first glance, one might think his skin itself had shifted hues. Tenzo’s eyes followed his senpai’s forearm down to his hands, where his long fingers curled lazily in his sleep, begging Tenzo to imagine the various ways they could be used.

Tenzo’s eye shifted from those fingers to the hips they lay beside, which curved into the generous bulgeTenzo so desperately wanted to imagine further. He forced the thought to stop forming as he quickly scanned back up Kakashi’s chest to his neck and up to his face. After all, it was Tenzo’s favorite part of Kakashi. He had pulled his mask down before falling asleep - a practice that Tenzo had only recently noticed he neglected if anyone other than Tenzo was present - which allowed him to gaze longingly at Kakashi’s slightly parted lips. Lips that Tenzo had dreamed a million times about pressing to his own lips, or perhaps somewhere else…

He forced the thought away again and followed the curve of Kakashi’s perfectly proportioned nose up to his eyes. His sharingen was hidden away as always, a mystery that only added to Kakashi’s enigmatic allure. Tenzo’s gaze dropped to Kakashi’s other eye - a dark grey storm cloud that betrayed the otherwise calm and disinterested demeanor Kakashi so fiercely worked to portray. Tenzo knew his senpai well enough to know that this eye was the one feature he couldn’t hide, the one piece that the mask couldn’t cover. The one part that let Tenzo see directly into Kakashi’s soul. The one part that was currently staring back at Tenzo.

“Take a picture, Tenzo. It’ll last longer.”


End file.
